1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power output apparatus, control method thereof, a vehicle equipped with power output apparatus, and a driving system.
2. Related Art
In one proposed structure of a power output apparatus mounted on a vehicle, a carrier, a sun gear, and a ring gear of a planetary gear unit are respectively connected to a crankshaft of an engine, a rotating shaft of a motor M1, and an output shaft or a rotating shaft of a motor M2, and a driveshaft is linked to the output shaft via a transmission (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-351459). The power output apparatus of this prior art structure performs synchronization control of the rotation speed of the output shaft by means of the two motors M1 and M2, in order to reduce a potential shock occurring in a gear change of the transmission from a non-drive position or a neutral position to a drive position.